The Black Book By Ginevra Weasley
by Imagination Is Beauty
Summary: Ginny Weasley has a Little Black book. As she reads into her past over a series of weeks her life is crumbling to her feet in the present. Can she open her heart and trust again? Warning! Contains Explicit Material including Lez scenes in later Chapters


**The Black Book By Ginevra Weasley**

**_Prologue_**

The air was thick and hot as light streamed in though the window, illuminating specks of gold through the young woman's wavy red hair. She looked almost out of place sitting on the floor in such a clean house. The clean white walls and polished floors clashing with her stained Chudley Cannons t-shirt and navy trackies. Ginny sighed as she lazily picked though yet another box of junk, she so hated moving.

"Ginny"! Hermione called as she walked down the hallway. "Do you want lunch?" she asked, her slender form framing the doorway. She suited the house (which makes sense as she owns it) wearing a very clean suit with immaculate hair and makeup Hermione was no longer the awkward and messy haired teen she used to be.

"Umm no I think I'll pass I'll grab a sandwich later."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly "Nutrition is important for witches too Ginny come on its cesar salad, you have to eat sometime"!

"No thanks Hermione I'm just not hungry"

"Well I'm putting some aside for you anyway" She relented slightly looking at Ginny carefully "are you okay Gin"?

Ginny nodded she was lieing she loved Hermione but the last thing she needed was to talk.

Hermione looked at her closely "you know what you need?" Ginny looked up at her. "a girls night out"!

Ginny laughed in spite of herself it was such an un - Hermione thing to say. "I'll think about it okay?"

"I'm not taking no for an answer we both need this"! Hermione said impatiently looking at her watch "Oh shit I'm late look I've got work but I'll be here at 5:30 just be ready by then okay"? She hurried out of the room at high-speed.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief . Hermione had become so headstrong since she had finished her healers degree. She was now a leader in her field as Top healer at St. Mungos and had even started a new department in the hospital on nutrition and some muggle reasoning for cures for some diseases. As she explained some things just couldn't be done by magic.

Ginny turned back to the box pulling out a photo of Hermione when she was much younger she stood outside the burrow. With Ron hugging and kissing her they both waved at Ginny enthusiastically.

It was sad in a way what had happened to them.

Hermione moved so fast up in the world and changed so quickly soon wearing high waisted business skirts and shirts on a daily basis her bushy hair was always magically tamed , her makeup perfect. She suddenly had an image to uphold, hands to shake, things to prove, presentations to hold. Ron just got left in the dust as he struggled to get his business making brooms up and later failed. As hard as he tried he was holding Hermione back from changing the world and now lived back at home and worked in the twins joke shop.

Ginny stuck some blue tack to the back of the photo and stuck it to the wall above her bed. She missed those days.

She reached back into the box chucking some old school paper carelessly aside she picked up a hideous photo frame with ugly pink hearts. Her and Harry where laughing and kissing within the photo.

Hurt tears filled up her eyes, she could remember when he got that for her their first one month anniversary. She felt a sudden surge of anger remembering those other pictures she found. The cruel memory of the night they split burned painfully as a lump grew in her throat. How DARE HE she HATED HIM HATED HIM! She threw the picture violently at the wall and it skittled shattered glass across the clean floors. She stood grabbing her wand off the bedside table she cleaned the mess and picked up the photo. Its occupants had fled. She threw it in the bin. Flicking her wand the boxes unpacked themselves. She couldn't be bothered going through the rest of her junk anymore.

She sat on the bed wiping tears out of her eyes, when a book flew straight at her. She caught it and gasped. Ginny had forgotten all about this book.

The leather was black, worn and flaky gold writing was on the cover spelling "The Black Book - By Ginevra Weasley"

She had had that book since school! Inside she had written every boy she had ever slept with in explicit detail. Along with other bits and pieces from school. She had only ever shown it to Hermione, once. There was a lot more that she had entered since Hermione last stumbled on it.

She opened the cover and pointing her wand at a little red heart in the top left corner of the page she whispered softly "Sexy, little secrets only for my eyes" She propped herself back on the pillows as the ink bled out onto the page and blossomed into words…

_Yes its short i know but its my first fanfic so please go easy on me i love constructive critisism but no flames! I also know it might not be very original but i wanted to make it different as mix of past and a mix of the present which over time clears up to the big picture. If anyone wants to volunteer to be my beta i would be so greatful! _


End file.
